Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Welcome to The wiki for Doctor Who collectibles and merchandise that any Doctor Who fan and collector can edit since October 2008 Recent releases ;550 articles :The DWCW has reached 550 articles with the creation of "The Pit". ;Bronze Status :The DWCW has reached bronze status with the article "The Story of Martha". ;450 articles :The DWCW has reached 450 articles. The 450th article was "Alien Bodies". ;400 articles! :More praise and thanks has to be given to Time Lord Enthusiast, because the DWCW has now reached 400 articles. The 400th article was "The Next Doctor". ;300 articles already! :Thanks to Time Lord Enthusiast, the DWCW has reached 300 articles. The 300th article was "Doctor Who and An Unearthly Child". ;Shock! 250 articles! (dated 15th November 2008) :The DWCW has reached a quarter of a millennium with a shock! "Millennium Shock" was the 250th article. ;DWM 402 and DWA 89 (dated 15th November 2008) :Images and details of Doctor Who Magazine Issue #402 and Doctor Who Adventures Issue #89 have been released. :DWM 402 :It’s time for Five Rounds Rapid… in DWM 402! :The Brig is back! Actor Nicholas Courtney, who first appeared in Doctor Who in 1968, is returning as Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart in The Sarah Jane Adventures. DWM caught up with Nick and asked him about his latest call to action… :So, how does Lethbridge-Stewart pop up in Sarah Jane’s world again? :“Well, Sarah Jane needs some help, yes. She comes to see me… and when she tells me where she wants to go, my face falls. But we manage!” Nick laughs heartily. “We have a lovely moment. According to the producer, it works very well when Sarah comes into the room, and we’re meeting again. Lis has a line, ‘I’m going to see an old friend about this,’ and the next shot is her coming into my house...” :Major Revelations! :Phil Collinson, the man who oversaw the return of Doctor Who as its producer from 2004-2008, talks frankly to DWM in his first major interview since leaving the series. :Commander Kaagh! :Kaagh the Sontaran, aka actor Anthony O’Donnell and Mrs Wormwood, aka Samantha Bond, talk exclusively to DWM about the finale of The Sarah Jane Adventures Series Two! :Chief Caretaker! :Killer robots, girl gangs, murderous caretakers and cannibalistic old ladies – it’s all in a day’s work for the Time Team! Join them as they “build high for happiness” while watching the 1987 adventure, Paradise Towers. :Corporal Punishment! :It’s a jailhouse shock as all hell breaks loose in the space gulag! DWM’s latest comic strip, Thinktwice, reaches its surprising conclusion... :Private Thoughts! :Doctor Who’s Commander-in-Chief, Russell T Davies, confides in DWM readers about Red Bull, Primeval fans and competing against Julie Walters in Production Notes. :General Musings! :Neil Harris suggests the real reason behind the popularity of Lethbridge-Stewart in You are Not Alone... :Brigadier Bambera! :The Fact of Fiction examines 1989’s Battlefield and finds out just what happened when Lethbridge-Stewart met his successor, Brigadier Winifred Bambera… :Plus! All the very latest news, reviews, previews and competitions… and a FREE 16-page bonus magazine! :DWA 89 :Daleks rule supreme! :It’s official. The Daleks are the supreme rulers of the universe. In a survey carried out by Doctor Who Adventures, the screeching monsters came top of our 2008 monster poll. :The Daleks were closely followed by their creator, Davros. And little fat monsters, the Adipose, came third. :Find out what other creatures were in the top five in this week’s Doctor Who Adventures, out now! :The issue comes with a free Dalek toy and stickers – and is packed with everything you need to know about Doctor Who. :PLUS: :*Three posters! The Doctor, Sarah Jane and her friends, and the deadly Daleks. :*Fact file: The Doctor’s daughter, Jenny. :*Quiz: Are you like the Tyler or Slitheen family? Find out in our cool quiz. :*Tales from the TARDIS: Gas-mask zombies trap the Doctor, Rose and Jack. :*Sarah Jane Adventures: Check out our facts about Clyde Langer. :*Puzzles and time teasers :*Ultimate Guide: A pull-out mini mag about the TARDIS. :*Comic strip: The Man in the Moon, part 2. :*Bloodtide and Doomfinger’s woven word search :*Win: Great goodies up for grabs. :ALL THIS AND LOTS MORE! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. The Green Death DVD The Doctor and UNIT are called in to investigate a series of mysterious deaths at a disused mine in South Wales, where all the victims were found with their skin glowing green... As the Doctor becomes suspicious of the nearby Global Chemicals factory and its mysterious 'Boss', his assistant, Jo Grant, becomes trapped underground - in an abandoned mine infested with deadly giant maggots! read more! The cover of DWM Issue #402 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse